1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to a fuse circuit assembly having female electrical terminals.
2. Background Art
A fuse circuit assembly having female electrical terminals is disclosed herein. Fuse circuit assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,878,004; 6,815,841; 5,572,409; 4,394,639; 4,376,927; 4,342,977; and 4,296,398.